


Harry?

by Sebastinoodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry feels, I think?, Other, Poetry, don't even know what it is, eh, enjoy, have fun reading, j.k rowling, turns out its not poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastinoodle/pseuds/Sebastinoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry?

See, thing about Harry is that he's not pampered. Grew up with Muggles, y'know? They were right horrible, treat him like some house elf- but he didn't get the chance of freedom if he was given a sock. And, see, he's not that mean, even ended up friends with that Malfoy git after the war and all that (bloody stupid if you ask me, don't tell 'Mione I said that).

My mum likes him, should've seen his face when he first came to the Burrow! Way happier than the one he had back at the Dursley's. Ginny's always had a crush on him, every year he recites that diary entry to her- you know the one, 'eyes as green as a toad' or something- and it's a right laugh. He does get her an actual present for her though (last year it was a bunch of roses and an engagement ring. Way to up me one.) 

He's gonna have loads of kids, I bet; maybe Ginny'll be like our mum (just better at Quidditch. Have you seen her on a broom? Blimey she's good). 'Mione is busy at some Muggle university so we've not really spoken about kids but they'll definitely grow up close to Harry's, like brothers and sisters and those in-between. 

Look, all I'm trying to say, as bad of a letter this is, that in the years I've known Harry, well, he's the best guy you'll ever meet. Maybe not to everyone but definitely to me, and I can't think of anyone better to be my best mate. 

 

Love,

         Ron.


End file.
